El Unico Remedio
by Pryre-chan
Summary: -¿Seguro que funcionara Mione?- pregunto Harry mientras sentía un millón de agujas clavarse en su garganta./-Ya no huyes de tu club de fans?, o es que se han dado cuenta que no valía la pena seguir a un debilucho- Malfoy arrastro las palabras como siempre. Mientras era rodeado por su sequito./-Oh…Harry- dijo lastimosa-Pero cómo es posible que ahora sean tus ojos?.


**El Único Remedio**

 **Por Pryre-chan**

 **Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen**

 **Son de** **J.K. Rowling.**

 **-o-**

-¿Seguro que funcionara Mione?- pregunto Harry mientras sentía un millón de agujas clavarse en su garganta.

-Sí, hice esta pócima para el examen y obtuve un sobresaliente- Hermione agito el pequeño frasco de contenido azul con confianza.

-Pero…- Trato de quejarse Harry pero su voz se apagó por la sensación punzante, llevaba enfermo días y había tomado toda poción y brebaje posible para el resfrió, la fiebre y la ronquera, pero solamente había calmado las dos primeras y ya no soportaba, no podía decir dos palabras sin toser o sentir esa sensación punzante en el cuello.

\- Esta poción solo "aclara" la voz no es nada peligrosa y en caso de que no funcione le podemos pedir ayuda a la señora Ponfrey-

Harry agito la cabeza negativamente recordando las veces que había acudido a ella y las veces que la mujer le había dado uno tras otro remedio cada uno más amargo, viscoso y con más efectos secundarios que el anterior.

-Bien- respondió tomando con ambas manos el pequeño frasco que bailaba en las manos de su amiga, tomo la tapa y la retiro con calma, respiro profundo y apuro el contenido de la misma tratando de no sentir el sabor. Cerró los ojos esperando lo peor.

1…2…3…4…5

Y nada pasaba, abrió los ojos y miro a Hermione que tenía una risa divertida en los labios.

-Nada paso- Dijo Harry emocionado cuando noto la normalidad en su voz y la ausencia de picor. Puso ambas manos en su garganta y recito su nombre un par de veces.

-Funciono. Te lo dije- afirmo Hermione

-Ya no hay dolor, solo siento un sabor fresco en la boca- trago sintiendo el dulce sabor, en verdad le gustaba-Eres una genio Hermione.

Ambos rieron. En eso unos pasos apresurados llamaron su atención y pronto su amigo pelirrojo entro por las gruesas puertas de la biblioteca.

-Que hacen aquí?!- reprocho- Pociones esta por empezar!

-Ya vamos Ron – Harry volteo y recogió su libro de una mesa.

Alguien jadeo.

Guiado por el sonido miro a su amigo que de pronto lo miraba fijamente, se removió inquieto, no era la mirada que Ron le daba normalmente.

-¿Ron?- Harry miro a Hermione que sostenía su libro frente a su boca.

Antes de siquiera pensar en ello Ron avanzo el estrecho que los separaba, hasta estar cerca, muy cerca de él, elevo la vista buscando los ojos de su amigo.

-Recién… me doy cuenta- dijo Ron mientras ponía sus manos sobre el rostro de su amigo abriéndole ligeramente la boca con su pulgar- Podrías decir mi nombre otra vez Harry...

Oh! Nunca había escuchado ese tono de voz en su amigo

El rostro de su mejor amigo cada vez más cercana lo alerto Harry que se estremeció como si le hubieran echado agua fría encima.

-H-hey Ron- le llamo

-Uhmm…-

Ya podía verle las pecas del rostro, sus formas y sus tonos.

-Ronald Weasley!- llamo de castaña reaccionando de pronto, tomo el brazo de su pelirrojo amigo y lo alejo de un tirón del otro, le apretó el brazo- Se puede saber que te pasa?!-

Ron parpadeo rápidamente como despertando de un sueño.

-Que?...Que?-

-Exactamente Ron ¿Qué tratabas de hacerle a Harry?!- Hermione sacudió un poco a su novio.

-Yo?...no, no se, solamente…- Ron miro a Harry- Lo siento no sé qué me paso.

-Está bien Ron- Contesto Harry nervioso.

El cuerpo del pelirrojo se tensó bajo el agarre de Hermione y sus ojos se nublaron con un tenue velo, Ron avanzo un paso, dos.

-Oh no!- Hermione jalo a Ron hasta la puerta- Adelántate a pociones Ron, Harry y yo iremos detrás- le dio un par de empujones.

-B-bien- respondió al otro antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.

-Que está pasando Hermione?, Ron nunca se portó así conmigo- alego Harry en cuanto la figura de su mejor amigo se perdió.

-No lo se…-Bajo su cabeza en pose reflexiva – Merlin! Harry, lo único que se ocurre es que es por la poción, debió acerté algo.

-Hermione me dijiste que solo aclaraba la garganta!- reclamo Harry

-Bueno…tengo que averiguar, lo único que decía el libro era "aclara" la voz del usuario para volverla a su estado natural- Hermione se tocó las sienes-Lo único que podemos hacer ahora es ir a clase y empezar a investigar después.

Salieron por el pasillo que estaba casi vacío.

-Miome crees que solo le afecte a Ron?. Fue extraño, como si de pronto se hubiera in-interesado románticamente en mí- Harry se hizo a un lado para que un chico de Hufflepuff que venía leyendo no le chocara.

-No lo se… Harry!- la castaña llamo al ver a su amigo apresado contra la pared por otro chico que no había visto.

-Hey suéltame!- reclamo Harry cuando los brazos que le rodeaban la cabeza estrechaba el espacio .

El otro rio suavemente, Harry se imaginó que seria el tipo de risa que daban los depredadores cuando atrapaban a su presa.

Apoyo los manos en el pecho del otro para empujarlo, el otro gimio sobre su aliento

 _Esta situación no me gusta para nada!_

Lo empujo con todas sus fuerza y logro alejarlo a cierta distancia, entonces Harry le arrojo el pergamino que leia a la cara, el otro pareció reaccionar mirando de pronto a su alrededor.

 _Maldita sea!-_ pensó Harry mientras se iba pisando fuerte por el pasillo hasta pociones con Hermione sobre sus pasos.

-Harry quizá no deberías…- le decía Hermione cuando llegaron al aula que todavía tenía la puerta abierta seña de que el profesor no llegaba aun.

-Lo sé, es algo de mi voz, así que no diré nada hasta que lo solucionemos- Harry suspiro y entro sentándose junto a Ron que al parecer había vuelto a la normalidad y le miraba avergonzado.

Harry le mando una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

Entonces entro Severus Snape con su típica túnica negra y se paró al frente de la clase.

-Página 201 del libro- mando con severidad.

Harry abrió el libro con desgano, había tantas cosas pasando por su cabeza que empezaba a dolerle, ciertamente todo su calvario había empezado al tomar la pócima de Hermione y de alguna forma le había aclarado la garganta y le había dado algún tipo de poder de "atracción?" no sabía ni cómo llamarlo, tal vez era una loca variación de una poción de amor?, agito la cabeza, lo extraño era que no afectaba a mujeres, al parecer, su amiga no había cambiado su actitud hacia él.

En cambio los hombres, miro a Ron de reojo, ya eran dos que lo habían atacado.

Pero porque solo a hombres? Se preguntó, si a él le gustaban las mujeres ¿Verdad?.

 _Increible estaba dudando de sus preferencias!_

No es que le gustaran muchas chicas…

Entonces un manotazo hizo fuerza en su mesa.

-Responda a la pregunta señor Potter- llamaba el profesor con su voz irritada.

Harry miro alrededor y vio todas las miradas sobre el, especialmente las de Draco Malfoy que lo mirada con esa sonrisa sarcástica desde el otro lado del salón.

-Señor Potter- volvió a llamar Snape con un tono de advertencia.

Harry apretó los labios con nerviosismo, no podía hablar.

Que haría si todo el salón se le echara encima o en cambio todos los hombres de la misma.

Hermione se levantó de su silla una mesa más atrás.

-Disculpe profesor Harry no puede hablar, su garganta esta irritada y la señora pomfey le dijo que hablara lo menos posible…-

-Eso no es excusa señorita Granger, deje de abogar por el, 10 puntos menos para Gryffindor-

Sus compañeros de casa emitieron un bufido de enfado y desaprobación.

Snape dirigió su mirada a Harry esperando su respuesta.

Harry suspiro resignado, ni siquiera sabía lo que había preguntado, se paró de su asiento y en la voz más firme que encontró respondió.

-No lo sé profesor-

Jadeos indeterminados llenaron el salón, algunos de hombres otros tantos de mujeres.

Más de una silla choco contra el duro suelo de piedra. Harry sintió la mirada de más de la mitad del salón en la espalda, dio un paso vacilante hacia la puerta más cercana.

De pronto sintió una presión en su muñeca derecha.

-Harry…- la voz de un Slytherin le llamo suave y profundo como conteniendo un secreto.

Otra vez el balde de agua fría caía en Harry, empezó a temblar.

Ahora más de uno se acercaba a él, mirándolo con los ojos nublados por ese extraño velo.

-Todos a sus asientos!- mando el profesor, pero nadie obedeció acercándose más a Harry como a un imán.

-Dejen a Harry en paz!- ladro Ron a su lado mientras lo liberaba del agarre del Slytherin que siseo, se puso frente a él recriminado a los que estaban más cerca.

Harry veía todo esto asombrado, es que ya no le afectaba a Ron su voz?

-Señor Potter a la oficina del director, ahora!- mando el profesor asiendo un moviendo con su varita quedando todo aquel que estaba cerca de él inmóvil.

Entonces pudo hacerse campo entre los cuerpos detenidos hacia la puerta, salió al pasillo y respiro profundamente, Ron y Hermione tras él.

Hasta cuando duraría esto?

 **-o-**

Al llegar a la estatua que permitía el paso a la oficina del director vieron a el profesor Snape que esperaba por ellos claramente molesto.

Dijo las palabras y las escaleras se rebelaron y subieron.

Al llegar a la puerta estas se abrieron aun sin llamar. Harry gruño suavemente, cuantas veces tendría que entrar en esta oficina?, había algunos que lo envidiaban conocer el espacio privado del director, pero siempre que era mandado o llamado a él nunca salía con algo bueno.

-Gracias por traerlos Severus- se escuchó la voz del mayor mientras salía de entre los estantes de libros- He sabido que ha habido problemas en tu clase-

-El señor Potter…-empezó el profesor con mordacidad- al parecer ha estado jugando con pociones de sugestión muy fuertes, todos mis estudiantes no emparejados trataron de atacarlo, seguramente una forma poco sutil de tratar de acrecentar su club de fans Potter. El profesor miro con recelo al menor.

-No era mi intención- se defendió rápidamente Harry.

-Lo sabemos Harry- llamo el director guiándolos hasta unos sillones donde los invito a sentarse.-Ahora dinos que hiciste?-

-Es mi culpa director – dijo Hermione – le di una pócima a Harry para su dolor de garganta, era una pócima inofensiva!, por alguna razón la voz de Harry empezó a "atraer" a otros, incluso a Ron, nunca lo había visto actuar así, era como si fuera otra persona.

Ron se sonrojo en su asiento.

-Ciertamente tenemos que estudiar la pócima que hizo- el director miro al profesor-Te lo encargo Severus-

El solo asintió.

-Director que me esta pasando?- pregunto Harry.

-Harry muchacho- dijo este- al parecer tomaste una pócima que sugestiona fuertemente a otras personas a través de tu voz, alternado sus sentidos, cambiando una visión de ti mismo ajustándolo a sus…intereses.

-Eso quiere decir que cada vez que Harry habla se vuelve el sueño húmedo del que lo escucha?- pregunto Ron

Harry sintió el calor en las mejillas y lanzo su codo contra las costillas de su mejor amigo.

-Ouch!-

-En cierta forma si- respondió el director- pero al parecer hay una predilección por aquellos que no están emparejados, inusual en una poción así-

-Enamorados- agrego el profesor Snape antes de que alguien preguntara.

Harry ya veía el panorama con más claridad, y se quitó un peso de encima al saber que no afectaba a todos.

Entonces porque afectaba a Ron?. El era el novio de Hermione.

Oh!...una mala noticia para su amiga, Ron tal vez no estaba enamorado de ella.

Harry miro a la pareja y sintió la tensión, se alejo un centímetro o dos de ellos.

-Por ahora muchacho te sugiero que te mantengas corto de palabras y estés todo el tiempo con el joven Weasley y la señorita Granger o cualquier otro que este emparejado- dicto el mayor y se levantó de su cómodo sillón.

-Pueden irse-

 **-o-**

De vuelta en su habitación Harry no podía pegar ojo, por toda la situación que le giraba en la cabeza, emparejados, enamorados, sugestión, sueño húmedo…

 _Chist! Ron y sus ocurrencias…acertadas!_

Ahora no podía ver a medio mundo a la cara y mucho menos hablar con alguien que no sea Hermione, ella estaba "emparejada" con Ron y le quería, eso seguro, miro a su amigo que descansaba más allá.

En todo caso tenía que andar con cuidado si no quería acabar…acosado por otros.

Harry se cubrió el rostro con su almohada.

Pero como rayos sabría el quien estaba enamorado o no?, sabia de unos cuantos que tenía novio o novia, pero eso no era un seguro de que no le fueran a saltar encima si les pedía el pan en el gran comedor.

¿Cuánto más duraría el efecto de la poción?

Seguía sintiendo el sabor dulzón en su boca a pesar de que había comido y se había lavado los dientes.

-Merlín…mañana será muy duro-

Y apenas empezaba su semana.

 **-o-**

Entro en el gran comedor como siempre seguido de sus amigos y se sentaron donde acostumbraban, nadie notaria que sus amigos lo flanqueaban y rebuscaban con la vista el salón buscando amenazas.

Se sentía una dama de sociedad a la que debían resguardar hasta su noche de bodas.

Neville que venía un poco atrás de ellos se sentó a su lado y lo saludo, Harry repaso en su memoria si Neville estaba de novio o enamorado de alguien.

No lo sabía así que solo movió la mano para reconocer el saludo, los gemelos vinieron más tarde tomándolo de los hombros para contarle algo, entre risas, Harry también quería reír pero desconocía si su risa también afectaba, se tapó la boca y repaso en su mente la vida afectiva de los gemelos.

No sabía nada a ciencia cierta ya que a ambos les había conocido novia en alguna ocasión y tenían varias amigas, Harry solo asintió a lo que le decían.

Los gemelos lo miraron extrañados y poco después se fueron.

Varios compañeros de casa lo saludaron a su paso y el solo asentía con la cabeza o la mano.

Alguno de ellos tenía novia?

Morgana bendita! Acaso tenía que pensar en la vida romántica de todos?!

Bueno mejor la vida romántica de ellos y no la de él…o la ausencia del mismo.

-No te preocupes Harry- le dijo Hermione frente a el- les explicare la situación y entenderán porque no puedes hablar.

Harry sonrió. Había muchas personas en la mesa.

Poco después Harry salía del comedor con una sensación de victoria. Nadie lo había atacado.

 _Primer Round del día-_ se recordó a si mismo

-Vaya vaya Potter- se escuchó una voz a sus espaldas

 _Ahora no!_

Harry se giro para encontrarse de frente con su enemigo Slytherin favorito.

-Ya no huyes de tu club de fans?, o es que se han dado cuenta que no valía la pena seguir a un debilucho- Malfoy arrastro las palabras como siempre. Mientras era rodeado por su sequito.

Harry apretó los puños y se mordió los labios.

-Oí por ahí que no puedes hablar, dime Potter no responderás nada a pesar de que te diga…cara rajada-

Harry deseaba hacerle un Crucio a Malfoy aun así todo el colegio se le viniera encima para borrar la ladina sonrisa en su rostro.

Repaso mentalmente, Malfoy estaba enamorado?, tenia novia?, siempre iba con esa chica Pansy.

No lo sabia. Y eso extrañamente lo molesto.

Porque nunca presto atención a los chismes que decían en el gran comedor?, ahora le hubieran caído del cielo.

-No jodas Malfoy!- grito de pronto Ron tomando a Harry de los hombros para irse.

-Ahora dependes de tu amigo pobretón para defenderte Potter?- llamo Malfoy

Pero no detuvieron su paso.

 **-o-**

-Ese maldito Malfoy!- gruño Harry cuando se detuvieron en un jardín interior.

-Calma Harry- le llamo Hermione- alguien podría escucharte- advirtió.

Su vista se posó en su amigo Ron que lo miraba avergonzado.

-No te preocupes no volveré a… hacer lo que hice en la biblioteca-

Un sonido seco resonó y los tres voltearon a sus espaldas. El equipo de _quidditch_ de Ravenclaw había parado en seco a poco de un metro de ellos, todos con su uniforme seguramente de camino al estadio para una practica, más de cuatro lo miraban con el velo extraño en los ojos.

 _Rayos!_

Más rápido que la palabra Dementor Harry era separado de sus amigos y jalado a los brazos de un mayor que asumía era el capitán del equipo, lo había tomado de la cintura y lo recostaba en una de las banquetas de piedras del lugar, otro lo tomo la mano y empezaba a besarle el dorso entre respiraciones profundas como tratando de captar un aroma, Harry trato de sepáralos con su mano libre pero se vio sostenido por una chica de su edad _la buscadora_ pensó, mientras ella ponía su mano prisionera en su mejilla para acariciarse con ella.

-Paren!- grito Harry

Los tres se detuvieron pero no lo soltaron. Harry se sorprendió.

 _Acaso me obedecieron?_

Los demás miembros del equipo que no se habían afectado se acercaron rápidamente saliendo de su estupor y empezaron a jalar a sus compañeros alejándolos de Harry, Ron ayudo también.

Al verse libre Harry corrió lo más rápido posible al otro lado del patio viendo el intercambio de palabras entre los miembros del equipo.

Ron aun detenía al capitán sacudiéndolo de los hombros, este pareció reaccionar y se echó atrás, Ron no previno esto y se desequilibró cayendo de frente y golpeándose el brazo en una banca, aulló de dolor.

Rápidamente Harry y Hermione se acercaron.

-Debemos llevarlo a la enfermería-

 **-o-**

-El señor Weasley estará convaleciente unos días- anuncio la profesora McGonagall cuando salió de la enfermería.-Pero lo que más me sorprende es las circunstancias de su accidente-

-Profesora…- Harry empezó

-Estoy consciente del ataque contra usted señor Potter y la razón de la misma- la mayor estrecho los ojos con sospecha-al parecer el efecto de la poción va aumentando, haciendo que sus "ataques" sean más…determinados-

Harry gimió lastimero.

 _Porque yo?_

-Me temo que tiene que rodearse de la gente adecuada señor Potter, además de ser muy pero muy cuidadoso cuando se exprese-

-Profesora hay alguna manera de que Harry sepa a quien hablar?- pregunto Hermione

-Me temo que es muy difícil, mucha gente que se cree enamorada, no lo está y otros que piensan no estarlo, lo están- respondió la mayor

-Entonces si solo se limita a los que tengan parejas?- Hermione pregunto

-Aun así señorita Granger, debe entender que algunas personas están en una relación, no siempre porque estén enamoradas, por lo que el riesgo es incierto en cada caso-

Hermione hundió los hombros claramente abatida.

-Profesora-Harry hablo-Sabe usted de alguien de nuestra casa…-

-Oh!...me temo que no y mucho menos estar segura, es más incluso de los maestros es difícil saber- la mayor se arregló el sombrero con nerviosismo.

 _Que estará pensando?_

Harry relajo los hombros y aparto la cuestión, presto poca atención cuando la maestra se fue.

-Harry entrare a ver a Ron- anuncio Hermione

-Si yo vendré después…me duele un poco la cabeza- Harry se puso una mano en las sienes molesto y frustrado.

-Estas seguro?, si te vas solo…-

-No te preocupes no hablare con nadie-Harry dio dos pasos atrás pero se detuvo.- Hermione, a Ron ya no le afecta mi voz, seguramente la primera vez fue una reacción intensa a la pócima -

-Lo se, gracias Harry- dijo Hermione y entro a la enfermería.

–Adiós-

 **-o-**

Harry se quitó los lentes y se froto los ojos que empezaban a dolerle. El vacío de su estómago era lo de menos.

Miro con aprehensión su tarea de transformaciones y volvió a escribir, con el sonido de su pluma sonando en la biblioteca vacía. Hermione había vuelto de la enfermería para cuidar de Ron.

Estaba solo, no es que le preocupara tenía la varita en la mano lista por si surgía una complicación y su vista siempre se paseaba a su alrededor al menor ruido.

Se estaba volviendo paranoico?. Bufo molesto.

 _-No soy una mujer mucho menos estoy indefenso!-_

Pero es que se sentía inseguro cuando otro hombre lo miraba o lo tocaba de "esa" forma, haciendo que su fuerza disminuya a merced de la fuerza del otro que lo rodeaba y lo apabullaba rindiéndose.

 _No No No!_ Eso no iba a volver a pasar, se dijo con firmeza. _Al próximo que me toque lo Crucio!._

-Quien lo diría, _el-niño-que-es-idiota_ en la biblioteca, viniste a estrenar tu cerebro Potter?- pregunto una voz que Harry reconoció al instante, se forzó a mantener la boca cerrada.

-Qué pasa? Aun estas con tu voto de silencio- se burló la voz- me lo haces fácil.

Harry se paró de su silla haciéndola crujir y se puso a recoger sus cosas rápidamente, no podría soportar un instante más a Malfoy y sus insultos sin contestarle porque luego…

 _Luego…_ se preguntó y una visión de Malfoy y su sequito siendo humillados por el poder de su voz lo relajo, porque ya le había pasado una vez con los de Ravenclaw, el había dicho que pararan y habían obedecido. Pasaría lo mismo ahora?.

Sintió de pronto las voces de los amigos de Malfoy murmurando entre si de lo tonto que parecía y otros "elogios", volteo a verlos enfurecido.

-Calla a tus perros Malfoy que no me dejan pensar!- dijo con toda la mordacidad que pudo y luego maldijo.

Los cuchicheos pararon y se vio rodeado de tres Slytherin, Harry retrocedió hasta la pared y saco su varita, uno de ellos le tomo un mechón de su pelo jalándoselo dolorosamente.

-Suéltame!- Gimió, pero el otro no se detuvo .

Acaso se había equivocado en sus suposiciones?... en tal caso estaba jodido.

Otro lo tomo de la túnica y lo jalo hacia el. _Mierda._

-Suficiente Goyle- llamo una fría voz que le causo un estremecimiento por la columna, vio a Malfoy abrirse campo a codazos entre dos de sus amigos, tomo la mano de Goyle y la aparto con brusquedad de la túnica de Harry- Grabbe…- llamo con advertencia y el que sujetaba el pelo lo soltó, el tercero dio un paso atrás.

En un momento se vio a espaldas del Malfoy, mientras este lo cubría de la mirada velada de los demás Slytherin, que quería seguir acercándosele.

-Suficiente por hoy, vuelvan a la sala común- mando Malfoy con voz cortante, los otros se vieron entre si y avanzaron un paso-Tratas de desafiarme Goyle?- el rubio lo tomo de la túnica agitándolo y intimidándolo con su altura.

Los tres Slytherin se retiraron sin una sola palabra.

Harry prácticamente podía escuchar el sonido de un despertador a la distancia, porque era claro que solo soñaba.

 _Malfoy me defendió?_

El rubio se volteo a él y lo miro un largo instante antes de decir:

-Eres un debilucho Potter- y salio de la biblioteca.

 **-o-**

Para la hora de la cena Harry ya había asimilado todo y odiaba el hecho de sentirse en deuda con Malfoy, porque sin él podría haber dicho _Addio_ a su "Virtud".

-Harry lo siento no debí dejarte solo- se disculpó Hermione sentada frente a él.

-No te preocupes – le susurro- solo es que es tan humillante que Malfoy…

-Lo se…pero ahora estamos seguros de que él es resistente a tu "voz"- señalo Hermione

 _Oh!...cierto eso quiere decir que Malfoy esta enamorado._ Su vista vago por el comedor hasta que lo vio, sentado rígidamente entre dos de sus amigos que conversaban. _Pero de quien?_ Casualmente él sabía que no había tenido novia oficial durante su estancia en Hogwarts y que nunca compartía sus postres favoritos con nadie y que cuando se iba a estudiar a un aula vacía del cuarto piso nadie lo acompañaba.

Seria una de esas chicas sangre pura de sociedad?

-Harry en dos días darán de alta a Ron- aviso la castaña.

-Dos?, pero no seria mañana?- Harry pregunto

Hermione frunció el ceño recordando algo.

-Es que luego…se complicó, por algo-

-¿Algo?-

-Harry…yo le pegue a Ron y …- dijo Hermione a penada-Fue sin querer estaba molesta por lo que te hizo…-

-Oh bien entiendo…seguro le diste duro- afirmo Harry

-Un poco, pero estará para tu cumpleaños Harry, sano y en una sola pieza, lo prometo- juro Hermione

 _Si la fiesta sorpresa, no tan sorpresa_

-Eso espero-Harry rio y media mesa se volvió a verlo, pero nadie se acercó.

-A partir de mañana no te dejare Harry- dijo Hermione

\- No te preocupes estoy más alerta ahora y tú debes ir a ver a Ron, así que no hay problema-

Hermione no vio oportuno tratar de convencer a su amigo ahora, de todas formas el asunto entero había menguado su orgullo masculino.

-Bien, por cierto no has notado un olor diferente en el café?...-

 **-o-**

Harry y Hermione entraron a la oficina del director acompañados del profesor de pociones un poco más atrás.

-Has encontrado algo Severus?- pregunto Dumbledore apenas habían entrado.

-Me temo que la situación del señor Potter es algo intrigante, he investigado a fondo la poción de la señorita Granger y es inofensiva, incluso el efecto ya debería haber pasado-

-La profesora McGonagall dijo que tu situación ha empeorado Harry – dijo el director mirando a Harry.

-Si fui a-atacado- a Harry le costó decirlo sin sentirse humillado –en la biblioteca cuando estaba solo…

Harry vio la mirada del director dirigirse a la castaña.

-Es que con Ron en la enfermería…-trato de justificar Hermione pero fue callada cuando Harry hizo un además con su mano para restar importancia.

-Puedo defenderme solo-aseguro-Pero alguien me ayudo en la biblioteca y me libre- concluyo con una sonrisa confiada.

-Quien fue el salvador del salvador, señor Potter?- pregunto el profesor de pociones mientras emitía una sonrisilla altanera.

 _Ya lo sabe!_ Quiso responder Harry pero se tragó el orgullo y respondió entre dientes.

-Draco Malfoy-

-Inesperado sin duda- dijo el director- pero da a cuenta de que es uno de que no se ve afectado por su voz-

Harry asintió.

-Quizá esa sea la respuesta a tu falta de compañía segura Harry, no quisiera tener que alejarte de todos tus compañeros hasta que esto se solucione- el mayor se acercó a su escritorio y tomo un pergamino.

Harry intento protestar, siendo detenido por el hombro por el maestro de pociones que ya no tenía sonrisa alguna en los labios.

-No es la mejor solución Albus-Dijo el pocionista-Ellos no se llevan del todo bien-

 _No nos llevamos Nada!_

-Me temo que es lo que hay Severus, tendrán que limar un poco sus asperezas y entrar en común acuerdo hasta que encontremos una solución-

Harry bufo

-Por cierto Harry, has tenido alguna molestia a parte de tu dolor de garganta?- pregunto del director.

-Solo dolor de cabeza y molestias en los ojos-

 **-o-**

-Esto-no-es-pasando- se repitió una y otra vez Harry mientras esperaba en las afueras del gran comedor que se abrían para el desayuno.

-Harry no estés tan tenso- dijo Hermione- menos saber que no le afecta tu voz y no te…acosara-

-Eso no me tranquiliza Mione, y si planea hacerme algo más?, no soy inmune a las maldiciones-

-Tranquilo el profesor Snape dijo que Malfoy había sido informado de todo y que ser tu…-

Harry la fulmino con la mirada.

-…acompañante por unos días valdría como un par de puntos a favor de su casa, no creo que se arriesgue a perderlos o aun ser regañado por el profesor Snape- termino Hermione.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor Mio…-

-Chist! Allí viene Malfoy- advirtió

Y pronto una figura elegantemente enfundada en el traje escolar hizo su aparición por una esquina, sonreía como gato que comió un canario y Harry estuvo a punto de mandar al infierno el plan.

 _Que vergonzoso!_

-Alto Potter- llamo cuando Harry quiso entrar en el gran salón, Malfoy se acercó a él y le dijo en la voz más ladina que tenía- No desperdicies mi compañía, luego del desayuno, mi doncella pasare a escoltarla a su siguiente clase.

Y entro en el salón

Harry se quedó ahí de pie temblando de cólera y mordiéndose los labios.

 _Maldito, mil veces Maldito!_

 **-o-**

Y como fue prometido Malfoy lo esperaba a las afueras del comedor con los brazos cruzados y esa sonrisa que le revolvía el estómago a Harry

Hermione se despidió de él y camino hacia unas amigas suyas que se alejaban hacia una de sus clases opcionales.

-Vamos Potter que tu "lirio" no va a crecer solo- apuro Malfoy en dirección a los invernaderos, Harry se puso a su altura rápidamente, no queriendo caminar detrás del rubio por nada.

Malfoy avanzaba rápido y Harry aún más rápido. En una carrera de avanzada.

Cuando el invernadero ya estaba a la vista ambos apuraron el paso y rodearon una esquina.

Sin saber exactamente como Harry termino en los brazos de otro Gryffindor.

-Harry estas bien?- pregunto preocupado- no me fije por donde iba.

Harry solo levanto la vista para verlo y le sonrió tranquilamente.

 _No hay problema-_ quiso decirle, pero sabía que no podía hablar. Trato de salir de su abrazo y el otro solo ajusto su cuerpo al de él.

Harry miro los ojos de su compañero velarse por ese extraño velo de alguien influenciado por su voz.

 _Pero si no he dicho ni una palabra!_ Recrimino su mente

Se agito aún más y el otro inmovilizo su cara para besarlo.

-Uhmm…- se quejó Harry tratando de apartarlo. En medio del lascivo sonido de una boca queriendo abrirse paso en otro Harry escucho un hechizo.

Y fue libre y arrastrado hacia el invernadero.

-Se puede saber que hacías besando a ese tipo!- reclamo Malfoy en cuando cerraron la puerta.

-No besaba a nadie Malfoy! Ese tipo me ataco!-

-Siempre gimes así cuando te atacan!- refuto Malfoy con voz venenosa

Harry levanto su varita con toda la intención de lanzar un imperdonable.

-Esto está mal- dijo de pronto el rubio respirando entrecortadamente sosteniéndose las sienes.

-Está muy mal- afirmo Harry- No dije ni una palabra y el tipo me ataco!-

Malfoy se acercó a Harry y lo hizo bajar su varita cuidadosamente. Lo tomo de la barbilla y sostuvo su rostro para examinarlo.

Harry se estremeció, pero se negó a moverse.

-Deben ser tus ojos- dijo de pronto Draco, acercándose aún más- Se ven…atrayentes- y el rostro del rubio se acercaba cada vez más.

Harry se estremeció, pero esta vez era como si le hubieran echado miel tibia en la espalda, con la sensación viajando lentamente por su espina dejando cada terminación nerviosa agitada, en un calor agradable.

Cuando sus labios se rozaron y sus respiraciones se juntaron en un mismo tibio y cadencial aliento…

La perilla de la puerta del invernadero se movió.

Ambos se separaron como si el contrario hubiera estado en llamas.

Harry volteo a ver a Malfoy que abría la puerta

 _Que demonios me pasa!, es que Malfoy no es inmune a mi voz?_

Harry miro sus manos que le temblaban y noto que jadeaba ligeramente para captar aire.

 _Esto esta mal…muy mal_

 **-o-**

Las siguientes clases pasaron rápidamente, que Harry no los noto, con Malfoy sobre sus pasos no volvieron a hablar, ni siquiera se miraron directamente, en el almuerzo se separaron y Hermione se juntó con Harry en el gran salón y le pregunto por su día.

Harry agradeció que la mesa estuviera llena y no tenia que hablar porque sentía un nudo en la garganta. Cogio un pedazo de pergamino y escribió.

" _No muy bien"_ y se lo paso a Hermione, ella se entristeció

" _Eso no es todo"_

Y Harry empezó a desahogarse con el pergamino, dudo un poco pero se lo dio a Hermione.

-Oh…Harry- dijo lastimosa-Pero cómo es posible que ahora sean tus ojos?

" _No lo se"_

-Debemos hablar con el director Harry, esto puede salirse de nuestras manos-

Harry asintió y salieron del comedor rumbo a la oficina del director.

 **-o-**

-Director Dumbledore?- preguntaron Harry y Hermione al entrar en la oficina

-Harry- llamo el mayor invitándoles sentarse-Me temo que he hecho un descubrimiento.

Harry supo que no seria nada bueno

-Me remonte a mis épocas de estudiante y busque en algunos libros…y me temo que encontré una posible respuesta a tu situación, conoces sobre los Veelas?- pregunto

Hermione lanzo un jadeo.

-Si…un poco- respondió Harry volteo a Hermione que tenía las manos en su boca- Son criaturas bastante atractivas que tienen la capacidad de "embelesar" a los que lo ven, son una especie de ninfas, según me parece.

 _Que no creo que sea lo que estoy pensando!_

-Harry muchacho, es difícil decirlo con seguridad sin un estudio minucioso de tu árbol familiar, pero me inclino a que tienes cierta descendencia Veela y que como estas por entrar a la adultez, esa parte tuya está despertando para que escojas un compañero.

El silencio reino durante unos minutos.

-P-profesor, tengo entendido que los Veelas masculinos son extremadamente raros, quizá no sea la situación de Harry- Dijo Hermione

-Es cierto señorita Granger, pero estoy casi completamente seguro, por lo que explica el hecho de que afecte solo a aquellos que no están emparejados o que tienen sentimientos fuertes por otro. También los cambios que ha sufrido en su voz y la influencia de su mirada son casi patognomónicos, con el tiempo su piel y su olor también cambiaran a medida que se acerca a la mayoría de edad- Dumbledore cruzo las manos debajo de su barbilla pensante.

-Quiere decir que esto pasara hasta después de mi cumpleaños?- Pregunto Harry mientras echaba la cabeza atrás sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-En realidad…-Dumbledore dudo- Tus cambios entraran en regla cuando encuentres a un compañero…

-Que!-

 _Que!_ Harry se puso de pie de un salto.

-Escucha Harry- Dumbledore hablo con calma- es normal entre los descendientes Veelas hombres o mujeres entrar en un estado de…

 _Celo!_ Pensó Harry

-…búsqueda cuando cumplen la mayoría de edad, es mas es un instinto natural para encontrar a un compañero.

-Entonces puede ser cualquiera!- Harry grito, sintiendo su viva irse a pique aún más, sin tener la oportunidad de escoger su pareja por voluntad propia.

-No malinterpretes Harry, tu parte Veela escogerá a un compañero adecuado para ti, será protector y fuerte, como también buen proveedor-

Harry frunció el ceño.

-Eso suena a características que buscaría un animal en celo!- Harry se sentó pesadamente derrotado.

-Harry, Harry, no lo entiendas así, es más son las características que toda persona busca consiente o inconscientemente en otra.-

-Pero debe haber algo que hacer, una pócima, un hechizo…-

-El remedio será encontrar a tu pareja si no solo hará que tus "atributos" aumenten podría ser peligroso para ti si te resistes-

Harry tuvo la visión de ser perseguido por todo Hogwarts y… no se quería imaginar que le pasaría si lo agarraban.

Esperen!. Enlazar!, _Acaso era el enlazar que estaba imaginando?_

-A que se refiere con enlazar profesor?- pregunto Harry

-Veras Harry cuando a un hombre le gusta otra persona…- comenzó a explicar

Harry agito la mano para que Dumbledore se detuviera, definitivamente no quería tener esa conversación con el.

-Solo déjate llevar Harry- dijo Dumbledore- encontraras una pareja adecuada.

 **-o-**

Poco después Harry observaba la boca abierta de Ron con sorpresa luego de que le contaron la situación.

-Amigo…- solo pudo decir Ron.

-Hare una investigación, debe haber alguna forma…- animo Hermione.

Harry negó y suspiro resignado.

-Joven Potter- llamo la señora Pomfrey- Está alterando a mis pacientes.

La mujer señalo a sus espaldas y vio a dos chicos con su ropa de Quidditch tratando de levantarse de sus cama y acercarse.

La señora Pomfrey los ato a la cama con un movimiento.

-Debe ser mi voz- Dijo Harry a pesar de haber susurrado todo el tiempo, se despidió de Ron y salió de la enfermería.

-Harry…-llamo Hermione – Encontraremos algo.

-Hay poco tiempo Miome, solo falta dos días para mi cumpleaños, y después de eso…ah…- suspiro pesadamente.

-Entonces planeas encontrar un compañero?- pregunto Hermione

-No me lo recuerdes, pero es lo único que se me ocurre a corto plazo-

Pero a quien escogería su parte Veela para ser su compañero? y si a Harry no le agradaba, podría ser una mujer extraña, mayor o de pésimo carácter. O en otro casos un hombre.

Su corazón latió un poco más rápido

-Creo…- dijo Harry dudoso – que mi parte Veela escogió pareja.

Hermione dio u saltito de sorpresa- Quien?-

-No lo sé, solo sé que posiblemente sea hombre. Pero es extraño, si la necesidad de entrar en un estado de "búsqueda" es encontrar un compañero no sería obvio que eso incluya el tener hijos, porque mi parte Veela tendría que escoger a otro hombre?-

-Ah…Harry los Veelas masculinos pueden concebir…- Dijo Hermione.

Entonces Harry volvió a la enfermería, desmayado.

 **-o-**

Harry despertó en la enfermería con el sol de un nuevo día apuntándole en la cara.

-Un día menos Merlín!-

Se tapó la cara con la almohada.

-Joven Potter, ya se encuentra mejor?- Pregunto la señora Pomfrey

-Si- se levantó de la cama

-Antes de irse le hare un examen. Hace años que no veo un Veela masculino en esta escuela- hablo emocionada para empezar el examen.

 _Entonces habría o hubo más como el antes?_

-Debería hablar con el director Dumbledore-

 **-o-**

Al entrar al gran comedor casi todas las miradas se posaron en él, con un gran nerviosismo se sentó junto a sus amigos, entonces noto que más de uno volteaba a verle o hablaba en murmullos cuando pasaban por su lado.

 _Se enteraron!_ Pensó con pánico.

Miro a sus amigos que asintieron como si supieran lo que pensaba.

Salió del comedor sin esperar a nadie ni haber probado bocado con la firme intención de encerrarse en su pieza.

-Potter, cada vez más llamativo, en verdad debe gustarte la fama- esa voz le hizo eco y las piernas se le volvieron débiles como si hubiera recorrido un maratón.

-Ma-malfoy q-que quieres?- se golpeó así mismo por ponerse nervioso

-Olvidaste que soy tu niñera?, andando- reclamo el otro mientras se adelantaba.

Harry bufo y corrió para el lado contrario.

 **-o-**

Con el corazón agitado se sentó en un sillón de una sala abandonada, no le importó levantar polvo. Ni mucho menos ensuciar su túnica, estaba cansado, quería un momento de paz, fuera de la vista de otros y lejos de las sensaciones que le causaba Malfoy.

Y otra vez ese estremecimiento de calor fundido.

-Uhmmm….- gimió de gusto, pero cuando se dio cuenta se tapó la boca con ambas manos.

 _Que fue eso?_

-Ese sonido es algo que quisiera oír cada noche- dijo una voz cargada de calor cerca de Harry.

El se puso de pie tan rápido que se sintió mareado.

-Siempre me he preguntado, que se sentiría tener al _niño-que-vivio_ bajo de mí gimiendo de placer-

Harry saco su varita rápidamente

- _Cruc…-_

-Shhh- unas manos lo tomaron por la espalda cubriendo su boca antes de terminar el hechizo- Quien diría que el salvador del mundo mágico era un Veela masculino-

 _Suéltame!_ _S_ _uéltame!_

Harry se agito, viendo a sus atacantes, dos Slytherin`s Merlín!

Harry quiso morder la mano que le tapaba la boca y el otro que tenía en frente lo abofeteo.

-Tranquilo Harry- le dijo el del frente-No te haremos "mas" daño si colaboras. Mi amigo aquí tiene una delicada situación con su familia por algunos mal entendidos con sus antiguas novias.

Harry escucho una risa patética en su oído.

-Pero- continuo el otro- sé que todo eso se hará a un lado si se enlaza con el famoso Harry Potter.

Harry se agito con más fuerza

-Me temo que si no colaboras, te dolerá más- y empezó a desabrocharle la túnica y la camisa

 _No te atrevas!_ Harry sintió su vista velada por pequeñas lágrimas que se juntaban para salir.

-Vamos sé que te gustara- el aliento que le llego a su nariz de Harry se hizo putrefacto, le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Es un negocio seguro, una vez que un Veela se enlaza es más que permanente. Además si se embaraza tus hijos serán reconocidos. Y …- Harry sintió que le estudiaban el rostro- serán muy hermosos. Sería una lástima si se parecen a ti- se burlo

Ambos Slytherin`s rieron.

-Deben ser más estúpidos de lo que pensaba- dijo una voz entre las sombras- Si pasaron sobre mi advertencia.

Draco Malfoy salió de un rincón de la habitación. Ambos hombres tensaron su agarre sobre y Harry y lo soltaron.

-He Malfoy- llamo uno amistoso-No pensábamos hacerle nada…

- _Crucio-_

El hombre se empezó a retorcer de dolor en el sucio suelo.

El otro se alejó a una pared y Draco con la varita aun apuntando al intruso se acercó a Harry.

-Estas bien?- pregunto

-Mal-Malfoy- la voz de Harry se rompió y Draco examino su rostro, un golpe rojizo en su mejilla amenazaba con volverse oscura.

Harry se rompió y empezó a derramar las lágrimas que estaba conteniendo.

-C _rucio-_ repitió de nuevo y el hombre de la pared empezó a retorcerse.

-Si serás idiota Potter- regaño suavemente- No debías alejarte de mí-

Draco ayudo a Harry a ponerse de pie y lo abrazo suavemente, sintiendo su temblor. Caminaron hacia la puerta y salieron, antes de cerrar la puerta Draco susurro

 _-Finite-_

 **-o-**

-Dónde vamos?- Pregunto Harry aun sostenido al cuerpo de Draco.

-Dumbledore preparo una habitación para ti alejada de los otros para que estés más "tranquilo"- el Slytherin rio.

Llegaron a una puerta de madera de la cual colgaba un cuadro con la imagen de una Veela femenina en él, tenía poca ropa y los miro fijamente durante un momento antes de sonreír cómplice y abrir la puerta.

-Siéntate en la cama Potter y deja de abrazarme- mando el rubio apoyando a Harry con delicadeza sobre el suave colchón. Harry se sentía extrañamente tranquilo y a salvo, las lágrimas habían parado pero seguía teniendo un leve temblor, casi con renuencia separo sus brazos de la cintura de Draco para acomodarse en la cama.

Entonces Draco saco una manzana dentro de su túnica y se lo arrojo a Harry sentándose en un sillón cerca de la cama y observo a Harry comer con ánimo.

-Aquellos tipos no volverán a molestarte Potter- dijo el Slytherin con seriedad.

-No temes que le digan al director o a un profesor que usaste el _Crucio_ – Harry termino de abrochar el ultimo botón de su camisa.

-No me preocupa, si tienen un poco de sentido común, sabrán que si se meten conmigo no saldrán bien parados- Draco miro a Harry entre las pestañas y sonrió maquiavélicamente imaginándose más de una tortura.

Harry noto que Draco inhalaba fuertemente y le temblaban las manos que tenía apretando los puños.

-Te sientes bien Malfoy?-Pregunto Harry señalando sus manos.

-No es nada…Ya has elegido a tu pareja Potter?, porque si no ten en cuenta de que estas jodido, tu "atractivo" ira en aumento hasta que los hagas y esta habitación será tu casa permanente-

Draco rio sin humor.

-Yo no- respondió Harry rápidamente-pero al parecer ni lado Veela si, solo que no sé quién es y no quiero saberlo.-

-Es en serio Potter?- Draco pregunto casi indignado

-Escucha, no sé si el hombre que eligió, me guste o si quiera me caiga bien, no tengo manera de saber si tiene algo en común conmigo o si me respetara o me…quiera, sabes?- Harry se removió inquieto al expresar sus dudas.

-No sabes nada de Veelas! -exploto Draco- En serio como pasaste el curso de Criaturas mágicas.

Harry se paró de la cama sorprendido por el arranque del otro.

-Tu Veela escogerá a alguien adecuado para ti, no es un animal Potter!, claro que te querrá, te protegerá y adorara el piso por el que caminas, por no decir a los hijos que tengas, Maldita sea!- Draco paso nerviosamente sus manos por su cabello, furioso.

-Q-que?- _Esa parte me lo perdi?._

-No sabes nada!- dijo Draco con tono ofendido

-Y tu muy experto!- rebatió Harry

-Pues si!- grito el rubio-Podrías dejar de oler tan malditamente bien!, me estoy volviendo loco-

Harry se estremeció y no pudo decir nada durante un momento.

 _Le afecto!_

-Entonces vete Malfoy!- grito Harry.

No quería lidiar con un Malfoy fuera de control, especialmente en una solitaria habitación en medio que quien sabe dónde, en la cual tranquilamente podría hacerle "muchas" cosas y nadie lo sabría.

Y estaba seguro que el disfrutaría.

 _Que! Que! En serio pensé eso?_

 _-_ Fuera!- Harry arrojo una almohada que impacto con una puerta cerrada.

 **-o-**

Ron y Hermione llegaron poco después con un plato de comida. Y algunas noticias.

-La profesora McGonagall nos dijo que estarías separado del resto por un par de días, hasta después de tu cumpleaños- dijo Hermione

-La fiesta tendrá que esperar- dijo Ron claramente apensubrado.

-Eso quiere decir que tendré que vivir aquí para siempre?- Dijo Harry

-No Harry, he estado investigado y encontré que los Veelas usan todo su "atractivo" cuando encuentran a su pareja, para llamar su atención, no suele ser necesario que estén cerca de la madures- dijo Hermione

-Que tratas de decir Hermione?- Pregunto Ron

-Bueno es que Harry empezó con sus cambios con su voz y su ojos lo que es normal en los Veelas que "despiertan" a su madures, pero me extraña que estos haya aumentado tan rápido, generalmente eso solo pasa cuando se encuentra a la pareja ideal, por el resto se mantienen a raya. Por eso pienso que Harry ya conoció a su pareja –Hermione miro a Harry y este asintió- solo debemos descubrir quién es.

Ron se rasco la cabeza pensativo.

-Bien entonces, Harry te has sentido diferente frente a alguien?- pregunto Ron

-No lo se Ron, solo sé que es un hombre-dijo Harry

Ron se atraganto con su propia saliva y empezó a toser, Hermione corrió a darle palmaditas en la espalda.

-Es normal Ron- empezó a explicar Hermione-Los Veelas masculinos siempre eligen a parejas masculinas..-

-Porque!-

Hermione y Harry se sonrojaron.

-Para asi…tener descendencia - termino Hermione

-Respira Ron- dijo Harry

-Lo siento estaba impresionado, pero entonces debe ser alguien de Gryffindor que tal…-

Ron empezó a recitar todos los nombres de los miembros masculinos de la casa de los leones.

-Basta Ron- regaño Hermione- Eso no ayuda.

-Entonces que podemos hacer?- Harry se dejó caer dramáticamente en la cama.

-Hay una forma, pero…-dijo Hermione

-Hare lo que sea Hermione, yo también me siento ansioso a medida que pasa el tiempo, como si estuviera esperando algo que tarda mucho en llegar y que moriría de angustia si no lo encuentro-

-Según leí una característica esencial de un Veela es usar su "atractivo" vocal o visual comúnmente, pero solo exudan feromonas especificas cuando están cerca de su pareja, emitiendo un olor especial, que sirven para atraer a esa persona en específico.- Hermione se apoyó en la pared aparentemente cansada.

-Te ha pasado Harry?-Pregunto Ron.

Harry lo pensó una y otra vez.

 _Podrias dejar de oler tan malditamente bien!, me estoy volviendo loco_

 _Oh!..Merlin!...Draco Malfoy!_

Harry apretó la almohada contra su cara y dijo el nombre.

-Harry no entendimos- dijo Hermione

-Dije…Draco Malfoy!-

El silencio lo saludo y volvió a cubrir su rostro

-Amigo- dijo Ron- Esto es tan Jodido

 **-o-**

Cuando dio el toque de queda sus amigos volvieron a sus habitaciones y Harry se quedó solo con sus pensamientos…y sus fantasías.

Se imaginó uno y mil escenarios donde Malfoy aceptaba ser su compañero - _esos eran los más agradables-_ y otros donde era rechazado, el corazón se le paraba y el aliento se le detenía en los pulmones cuando pensaba en eso, era un sentimiento de vacío tan grande que no había sentido, le dolía tanto y con solo imaginarlo se sentía morir.

 _Los Veelas son los únicos que pueden morir de amor-_ le había dicho Hermione

12:05

-Feliz Cumpleaños Harry- se dijo así mismo como lo había hecho siempre-Ahora eres mayor de edad.

Y no había sido como espero, los planes que había hecho habían cambiado, ahora tendría una pareja, podría formar una familia _mas pronto de lo que pensó-_ Pero era muy bien recibido.

-Feliz cumpleaños Harry- y esta vez sí tenía un regalo que nunca cambiaría por nada.

Harry sonrió como nunca en medio de su almohada.

 **-o-**

Por la mañana Harry se mantuvo encerrado en su habitación, visitado esporádicamente por sus amigos que le traían algún regalo o algo de comer. Draco no apareció en ningún momento.

Al caer la tarde Harry muerto de aburrimiento salió de su habitación con su capa invisibilidad hacia el lago negro donde sabía que estaría desierto, se sentó a la orilla de un árbol y empezó a trazar su estrategia de conquista al "Dragón".

Era claro que tenía cierto efecto en él _–algo muy importante-_ y cumplía a cabalidad todos los requisitos que alguna vez le habían mencionado.

Era fuerte…. _Si_

Era proveedor… _Si_

Era Protector… _Merlin! Si!_

Le había salvado el cuello _"y el culo"_ más de una vez

Y en el diccionario Veela y de Harry Potter eso era definido como "pareja". Extrañamente la idea no le aterraba como antes, después de todo Draco Malfoy tenía lo suyo, era atractivo, buen cuerpo, sangre pura - _no es que importe mucho_ – pero tenía que decirlo, la magia que expelía lo hacían estremecer desde segundo año, tenía una actitud que repateaba su núcleo mágico pero podía "encarrilarse", inteligente, astuto y cuando lo miraba con esos ojos grises lo hacían tambalear.

Porque no lo había visto antes?. Era ideal para él.

Su pareja. Harry saboreo la palabra. La primera estrella se asomó en el cielo.

-Potter! Se puede saber qué haces aquí, todo el catillo está buscándote!- Draco salió entre unos árboles con el ceño fruncido, molesto y preocupado- Casi le da algo a McGonagall cuando fue a tu cuarto y no estabas!.

Harry se puso de pie y miro al de ojos grises y sonrió tontamente pero no le importó.

-Te pasa…- Draco no término de hablar cuando sintió sus labios atrapados por otros más finos y que entibiaban los suyos en un dulce calor.

Los brazos de Harry se había enredado alrededor del cuello del más alto para bajar su cabeza en un acto sorpresivo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse y no lo haría, abrió los labios y acaricio los labios contrarios pidiendo permiso. Draco lo abrió y ambas lenguas se juntaron frenéticas y ansiosas por conocer terreno ajeno.

Draco enredo sus brazos en la cintura del otro apretando su agarre, paseando su toque por toda la ancha espalda del _niño-que-vivio-y-lo-conquisto._

-Uhmm..Dra..uhm…co- llamo entre besos.

Se separaron un centímetro. Ambos recuperando el preciado aire a sus pulmones.

-Debemos volver- dijo Harry agitando y gimiendo mientras movía la cadera frotando ambos miembros erectos sobre la rugosa tela del pantalón.

Draco volvió a besarlo con intensidad.

-Esto es cosa de tu parte Veela?- pregunto Draco cuando se separaron- Soy tu pareja?.

Harry asintió en silencio, esperando la reacción del otro.

Fueron momentos tensos, hasta que Draco junto sus frentes.

-Pensé que te perdería, que escogerías a otro…- Confeso- Desde que éramos niños…

El sonrojo amenazó con romper la fina piel pálida de Draco.

Harry rio suavemente.-Desde que ramos niños…- repitió

Un beso suave.

-Quieres ser mi pareja?-Pregunto Harry

Fue devorado en un beso apasionado

-Eso…es un si?-Harry tomo la mano del rubio y la apretó con fuerza, más seguro que nunca y se dirigieron al castillo cubiertos con la capa de invisibilidad, con el que podía llegar a su habitación y enlazarse lentamente, sin preocuparse del mundo exterior.

 **-o-**

Cubiertos con una delgada sabana ambos cuerpos saciados descansaban. Harry apoyado sobre el pecho de su pareja, escuchando el suave palpitar de su corazón.

Los dedos que cepillaban su pelo se detuvieron.

-Harry- llamo una voz dulce y satisfecha- Feliz cumpleaños –

Harry suspiro

-Gracias- respondió acariciando su vientre. Lo había sentido en cuanto su pareja se vino dentro de él.

Habían creado un nuevo ser. Una parte de Harry y Draco no de Malfoy-Potter.

Él o ella que yacía en su vientre, sería tan amado como él nunca lo fue y protegido como no lo seria ningún niño. El brazo de Draco se afirmó a su cintura entre sueños posesivo.

Ya quería ver la cara de Draco cuando se enterara que serían padres.

Pero tendría que esperar hasta mañana.

 **FIN**

 **-o-o-o-o**

Primer fic de Harry Potter.

Espero les haya gustado

Saludos.

 **Pryre-chan**


End file.
